Naruto and Naruko
by The Lazy Fox
Summary: What if the Naruto series was different? What if instead of Naruto being alone, he had twin sister along with him? 12 years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox wrecked a havoc in the Hidden Leaf Village until the Fourth Hokage sealed each halves of the Demon Fox to Naruto and Naruko. Shunned by the village, they want to be recognized as Hokage, we'll see how their adventure sets out as twins!


12 years before the Naruto series on October 10...

Kushina Uzumaki walked out of the hospital and she stopped to see Mikoto Uchiha's second child.

"Is it a girl?" As she cooed towards the newborn baby.  
"No, he's a boy, his name is Sasuke.." Mikoto said as she looks at the bundle lovingly, Sasuke was sleeping soundly around his mother's arms.  
"I hope he becomes friends with Naruto in the future!" Kushina beamed towards Sasuke and started to rub her belly.

Kushina was secretly hoping her future son becomes best friends with baby Sasuke since she's already closely associated with Mikoto, she really wanted them to be like their mothers. It'll simply make her happy.

Then a thought came across Kushina's head.

"Hey...childbirth, does it hurt?" She asked nervously  
Mikoto sweat drops and says "So there is something that scares you haha..." before she could answer Kushina, Biwako pulls her away to go to a remote location where she was going to give birth.

Kushina wasn't going to give birth to her son at the hospital since her seal weakens due to childbirth. The Nine Tails might try to escape, so they decided to take Kushina to a remote location so her husband (who's good with sealing jutsus) could help her not let the Kyuubi escape so she could give birth easily.

Biwako told Kushina to not make so much noises during childbirth but we heard a scream

"IT HURTS YA KNOW!" Kushina was concentrating on not letting the Kyuubi go and pushing baby Naruto out, she was trying super hard.

"Push Kushina you could do it!" Minato encouraged her while holding Kyuubi down.  
'I never knew childbirth could be so much painful as it looks now...' Minato looks at his wife worriedly.

Meanwhile outside of the barrier, a masked man was killing two ANBU body guards. Listening to Kushina's scream from childbirth, he says to himself  
"It starts now..."

Minato suddenly hears a baby screaming and he had to stop to look at his first born son. He felt like a huge bubble just bursted inside of him, he felt pride towards himself, he's finally a father!

He suddenly hears his wife screaming even more. "Hold on Minato, I think there's another baby coming out! Concentrate on Kushina's seal, don't let the Kyuubi escape!" Biwako said hurriedly passing Naruto to the midwife.

"I HAVE ANOTHER CHILD INSIDE ME!? I JUST WANT THIS PAIN TO BE OVER DATTEBANE!" Kushina is trying her hardest to do a strongest push to get this over with.

"Kushina push! I see the head of the second baby, we're almost done here!" Biwako was preparing herself as the second child is almost out. Kushina felt as if her weight got out of her shoulders and she suddenly heard another baby crying hard.

"It's a girl! Congratulations you have baby twins!" Biwako passed the babies to Kushina one opposite than the other. Both babies has their father's hair color and they look exactly the same. "I'll just call you Naruko, you look exactly the same as your big brother..."

"I'm finally a father! To two kids!" Minato shed a tear before going back to Kushina to seal the Nine Tails but...

"AHHH!" Minato heard two slices and saw Biwako and Kushina's mid wife collapsing to the floor. Then he heard Kushina's short yelp and he suddenly saw that one of the babies was missing, Naruko started crying as she was startled.

"Fourth Hokage Minato...step away from the Jinchuriki...or else this child will die after its first minutes..." Minato became startled as he heard a mysterious masked man was saying this and holding the baby and with the other hand he had it too close as if he's going to choke the baby.

"Wh-Who are you!?" He was scared, for his first born as he was in danger and his wife as the Kyuubi was still fighting hard to escape from her. He was hearing her struggle even more with it as he heard her whimpers from the pain and exhaustion she was having.

"Hurry up and move away from the Jinchuriki...Don't you care what happens to your little brat?" The masked man warned him

"Wait...Stay calm!" Minato knew those words was actually for himself, he was extremely scared for his new family. "Speak for yourself...I am supremely calm." The masked man remained unmoving holding the crying baby Naruto. Then suddenly, he threw Naruto in the air and whipped out his kunai with his other arm.

Minato used the Flying Thunder God Technique to catch Naruto but then he noticed that his blanket was filled with explosion tags. He quickly used the same technique and ripped off the blanket from Naruto. Minato noticed that it was the masked man's plan to separate him from his wife. He quickly used the Flying Thunder God Technique to go back to the barrier and picked up Naruko. He used it again and he was back home again. Minato placed the sleeping twins together and gave them a longing look before leaving to rescue Kushina.

Minato arrived at the location where Kushina was and he rescued her before the extracted Nine Tails strikes her with his claws.

"Minato...Naruto...Naruko..are they alright?" Kushina tried to talk to Minato as loud as she could but she's just too weak, it only came out as a whisper.  
"Yeah they're both fine...they're at a safe place right now." Kushina's face turned calm  
"Thank Goodness..."

Kushina's face suddenly turned hard, "Minato...you've got to...stop that man...and the Kyuubi...they're planning to hit...Konoha..." she breathed hard, Minato looked at her and he suddenly flew away.

Kushina suddenly saw that she's at a familiar place, she turns towards Minato, "Why...?" She asked curiously to him, Minato just carried her to their bed where their baby twins were sleeping.

"Never mind why...stay with Naruto and Naruko" Minato said as he sees Kushina slowly hug both of them. He gives her a very soft smile before turning serious. He walks to his closet and he whips out his Hokage robes and wears it on.

"Good luck...and be safe Minato.." she gives him a longing look and he just nods and fled to the battlefield field. The rubble startled the babies awake and Kushina tried to soothed them as much as she possibly could but she's too weak. She was remembering the times when she first became pregnant with them, how Minato reacted towards the news. How he promised that they'll be together forever while hugging Kushina's belly.

"We are always...going to be...together..." Kushina struggled to get up, as she noticed a toy instrument Minato had bought for Naruto. Kushina was leaning on towards the drawer for support but another earthquake caused by the Kyuubi made her fall down on the floor. She remembered how Minato was so excited about having a baby, he bought it for him. Kushina slowly got up and grabbed the toy and went back towards her babies.

"Look...daddy bought this for you..." she started playing the little drum instrument for both babies. The sounds it was making was calming the babies down, Kushina was relieved.. "I promise...that we are always...going to be with...you..." Kushina said weakly before hugging them again.

Unfortunately, Kyuubi struck towards their home but Minato saved his family in time. Kushina looked at the fox with a face full of determination. "I still have...a bit of fight... in me..." she gasped before releasing her chakra chains towards Kyuubi to restrain it.

She turns towards Minato, "I'll drag the Nine Tails...back...and die with it inside of me...that'll...prevent it coming back...for a while...it's the only way to save all three of you...with the little bit of chakra I have left..." Kushina had so little energy left, she smiles at Minato and says "Thank you...for everything."

After Kushina's heart felt speech and Minato's comfort, he decided a life changing decision that would forever change everything. "Kushina...you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto and Naruko one more time!"

Kushina looked at him confused, "...huh?"  
Minato looked at her determined, "I'll seal half of your chakra for each child with an Eight Trigrams Seal. Then I'll lead the Kyuubi away with a seal only a non-Jinchuriki like me can use, the Dead Demon Seal!" Kushina looked at him surprised claiming, "But that...the user will be...!"

"In order this seal to work, I can not seal all of the Nine Tails. It is way too great, physically and conceptually impossible. But with the Dead Demon Seal I can seal half of the fox, to make things easier I'll seal a bit of its chakra in me. Both halves of the Kyuubi, Yin and Yang, will be sealed along our twins, Naruto and Naruko!" He thoroughly explained to Kushina, he knew she was going to say no but it was a hard decision he had to do in order to protect the village and the babies.

"The twins will both work together to stop the masked man's future plan...I know they could do it!" He looked at them full of pride, Kushina looked very worried but she knew it was the right decision to do so she nodded. Minato looked at her before performaning the hand signs to summon the Dead Demon Seal. "Have little faith! I know they can do it because...they're our son and daughter after all!" He said before the Demon appeared before him.

Kushina looked at him silently and Minato just continued on, "After I finish the Dead Demon Seal, I'll place your remaining half of your chakra for both Naruto and Naruko, you'll meet them in the future as grown ups when they need your help to control the fox's power."

Kushina looked at him angrily and just said "Our children...I didn't want them to bear such a heavy burden on their own!" She cried. But all in all she knew it was also to protect the village and mostly to to protect them.

Minato is ready to seal the fox and he picked up Naruto, the Dead Demon's hand came out of Minato's stomach and stretched to Kyuubi and ripped half of the fox, "SEAL!" And he sealed the Yin Kyuubi to Naruto. 'My body is starting to go numb, such a heavy chakra...I must hurry.' He breathed heavily.

The Kyuubi is visibly shrinking and turned even angrier than before. He realized that Minato is preparing to seal again, so he stretched out his claw to kill Naruko. Minato and Kushina made it on time to stand behind her before it could touch her. The Kyuubi took his claw away, before he could attack again, Kushina tightened the chains so he wouldn't move at all but she's quickly loosing her life force. She looked at Minato as if to say 'Hurry!' And he jumped in for action.

He then held Naruko, "SEAL!" and so the Yang Kyuubi has been sealed in to Naruko. And he finally sealed some of Kyuubi's chakra in him. The Eight Trigrams Seal has been completed but Minato has little time left to say goodbye to his family and so does Kushina.

"You should...tell them...your last words Kushina." Minato thought that she deserved to tell them everything that's in her mind before leaving.

"Naruto and Naruko..Don't be picky...Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm...Also...Don't stay up late...You need lots of sleep...And make friends...You don't need a lot of friends...Just a few...Ones you can really, really trust...I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard...Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses...So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy...Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi...Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...Put your mission wages into your savings account...No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation...Another Prohibition is women...I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women...So it's only natural to take an interest in girls and guys...But just don't get hooked on bad women or men...Find someone just like your father and I...Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know...Naruto and Naruko, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship...Be true to yourself...Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true...There's so much...Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer...I love you" Minato looked at her so lovingly before looking at his children as he was trying hard not to break down and cry, not because he was dying, but because his children has to face their challenges alone without their mother and father.

"Minato...I'm sorry for taking all of our time...to talk to them..." Kushina apologized, Minato just smiled and said "Naruto and Naruko...it's me your daddy...listen to your motor-mouthed mother...I love you..." Minato finally collapsed, using up all of his energy for his children.

Kushina sees the Third Hokage approaching to the site, "Please...protect Naruto and Naruko..." before falling for her own death. Hiruzen looks grimly at the dead couple and nodded promising them that he will protect them with his life...

This isn't an ending for them, it's a beginning of a new chapter, a new change of history. The story of Naruto and Naruko unravels soon in the future…

To be continued...


End file.
